


Shot through the heart

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Height Differences, Injury, M/M, Magic, Tags Are Hard, ThorBruce Week 2018, ThunderScience - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Sometimes size matters.





	Shot through the heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the "ThorBruce Week 2018" event.  
> Day 2: "Height difference"
> 
> I know I'm late, sorry for that.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

„Cover me, Clint, I have to reload!”

„Another wave hit the northern frontier!”

„Watch out, Tony, behind you!”

„Holy shit, they broke through the gate!!! Wrong neighbourhood, motherfuckers!”

„Agent Coulson here, we need back up immediately!”

The comms were buzzing constantly, and Thor did his best to ignore the ones that was not meant for him, and catch those which affected his case. And it was a tough case indeed.

Some kind of a sorcerer attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D. base and successfully occupied it, which their forces were trying to recapture now.

Their plan was working so far. After Tony had hacked the communication system, they created a distraction, and here came Thor’s least favourite part: Bruce had to go to the centre completely alone. He had the task to place a small device there and let it destroy the core of the base, which the sorcerer transformed into the source of his powers. Without it, their enemy was powerless, but with its help a dreaded foe. The only power he could not detect was gamma-energy, so Bruce had the most important part of all. He hulked his way into the centre while the others provided distraction, and transformed there back to himself to operate the device, which used his gamma-based energy.

The thing that made Thor fearing for his beloved was that Bruce had to stay in his original form, in order to assist the device. In other words: if their cover was blown, Bruce would have been defenseless, and he was completely alone.

The river of his thoughts was interrupted by Steve’s voice.

„They’ve seen through us!!! They’ve seen through us and heading to the centre!!!”

Thor felt fear clawing into his heart.

„Affirmed.” Tony panted, his panic almost palpable. „They found out we hacked the system. The big boss left us and if I’m correct, he is making for the source. Someone go and get Bruce, but quickly!”

„What about our sorcerer?” He heard Clint asking.

„No good, Strange is down. I’m having a hard time here, trying not to let us get killed.”

„I will go!” Thor interrupted, and summoned an enormous blast of lightning, to clear his path. Through the metallic shrieking and the rumble of debris, he heard Tony talking to him rapidly.

„Okay, Blondie, one thing you should know: the boss has arrows. Ugly black. According to our wizard, if they hit the heart, it’s instant kill. No exceptions. Do not let him mess with them!”

By the time he finsihed the sentence, Thor cut himself out of the circle of enemies and lifted his hammer to fly, to get to his lover’s side as quickly as possible. Inside his heart fear boiled, but his mind was perfectly clear, concentrating on his mission only. This way he crashed into the chamber, sparks across his body, ready to fight.

Bruce almost jumped out of his skin.

„Oh sweet Jesus! Thor!!! Don’t scare me like that, I can not let the Other Guy out...”

„Bruce, we need to get out of here!” He said as he started to stride to his lover’s side, all senses scanning for danger.

„But I’m almost do...”

With a loud crash the nearest wall collapsed, and there stood the sorcerer, surrounded by dark, flaming magic, a black arrow in hand. He seemed to be dangerous and seemed to be very angry, and in a blink of an eye he shot the arrow at Bruce, aiming for his heart.

Before it could reach its target, the god jumped in front of his lover, a desperate attempt to shield him. He felt the bolt hit his body, the cold tip cutting into his flesh, dark magic poisoning the wound. The next moment passed by in stunned silence.

But he was still alive.

Realization crossed his mind, the solution was so simple he almost laughed! The arrow was aimed at the level of Bruce’s heart, but Bruce was nowhere near his lover’s height. The arrow hit him, but not in the heart, way below; the wound was there but not fatal.

Their enemy seemed to realize his mistake, but Thor left no second chances for him to strike. With a swift motion he lifted his hammer and summoned lightning, the biggest he could, and the sorcerer was literally blown into pieces.

Letting out a relieved sigh he turned to Bruce who stood behind him, eyes wide, shivering, stunned.

„It’s okay, beloved. Our enemy has fallen...”

„There is an arrow sticking out of your body, Thor!!! It is nowhere near okay! Why did you have to jump in front of me? I could have handled this!”

Thor smiled at him gently.

„Oh, do not worry, my love, it may have wounded me, but it did not reach my heart. However, it was aimed at your heart and if I did not interfere, you would have been dead.”

Bruce grabbed his arm, ignoring the soft beeping sound indicating that the device finished its work; their enemies were powerless now.

„You are telling me that this is some kind of a weapon of unknown magic?”

„Yes, my love. And it had the power to kill you. And that I could not let happen. Do not worry, it is just a light wound. Slightly poisonous though.”

He tried to calm his love, but he felt weak and dizzy, relief and weariness making him stagger. Bruce grabbed him with both hands, trying to steady him.

„It might just be a light wound, but it is still a magical one, Thor, and you need to get medical attendance. Jesus Christ, don’t just faint on me! Okay, listen, stay with me, I’ll get you out of here!”

Despite the fatigue and dizzyness, Thor found himself laugh a bit.

„You are adorable when you worry. But you are so tiny, there is no way you could drag me out.”

Bruce gave him a funny look and shook his head.

„I hope this magical stuff didn’t give you brain damage. Let me remind you, if I want, I can be the exact opposite of tiny. Puny god!”

Strong, green arms lifted his weary body up, warm and safe, and Thor let his eyes close knowing that everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
